Truth Or Cosmoquences (transcript)
card.Timmy is playing catch with himself(by poofing from one place to another.) Timmy: Boy, playing catch with myself sure is thirsty business. Cosmo: So is salting your tongue,but that never stopped me! salts his tongue.Wanda poofs up some lemonade.. Wanda: That's an awful lot of lemonade! Timmy: Don't worry.We Turners have bladders of steel. owl comes with a letter. Owl: Ahem. Wanda: They always want a tip. gives him a rat.. Rat: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Timmy: Wow, watching owls carry mice away is thirsty work. chugs some lemonade.. Wanda: It's from our high school reunion! Cosmo: Umm... chews on the envelope. What invitation? Wanda: Our time at Carl Poofypants High was the best four years of my life! Cosmo: And the worst ten of mine. shows photos from high school. Here's me being bullied on the football team by Luther. And by the cheerleaders,and Luther. And the math class,and Luther! Wanda: Cosmo, a high school reunion is fun!You get to see all your old pals who you paddled around with. Timmy: Well,it's not like they're expect you to be a billionaire mongul with a beautiful trophy wife. Cosmo: Yeah right,a billonare. Wanda: Cosmo,what did you tell them? School hallway. Cosmo: Hello,I'm the very rich Cosmo,creator of Wandos2.0,the operating system of every magical item in fairy world. And this is my dowdy secretary Wanda. And my faithful butler with big teeth and a cast-iron bladder, Timmy. Along with my beautiful trophy wife, who is clearly not hypnotized, Britney Britney. Britney: I like soy milk. Cosmo: Uh... where do I sign in? Timmy: the last of his lemonade jug Ahhhhhh. And where do I go to use the bathroom? Wanda: I told you to go before we left. Timmy: No you didn't. You told me, "There is no way we’re dressing up like a butler and a secretary just to cover for the lies Cosmo told people. Then Cosmo started to cry and you said "oh, okay." And now we're here. Cosmo: Relax, Butler. We mingle, impress a few people with my false life, and we’re gone in 15 minutes tops. Timmy: to open a door, but slams into it because it is just a wall Ugh! What?! The doors are just painted on?! Wanda: You don't need doors in a fairy highschool, we just poof from room to room! Doors are for chumps. all poof to the main room Timmy: Okay... I really have to go to the bathroom, but I'll be okay as long as I don't think about it... notices the theme of the party is "A salute to running water" Timmy: Frantically Finally, a bathroom! into it I forgot! Doors are for chumps! Okay, I just won't think about it and I'll be fine. number of various scenes are shown with water gushing from statues at the party, party guests laughing a spilling yellow punch onto the ground, and a janitor fairy hosing down the spill with a water hose. Timmy: tucked firmly between his legs Ohhhhh, I hope we don't stay long..... splash, followed by a time card that says "Two Hours Later" written in water. Cut to Timmy with crossed arms and legs looking very full. desperately runs up to Cosmo while he is talking to other fairies. Timmy: Excuse me, Cosmo, I wish... cuts Timmy off as everyone holds out a glass of punch Cosmo: ...To server my friends and I more punch? Yes please, Timothy! Ha, he thinks the doors are real... is pouring punch from a big pitcher into glasses Timmy is holding as he stares in discomfort. Wanda: Ohhh, I don't know how much longer I can keep up this charade! Timmy: Wanda, I don't mean to sound like you when you try to ruin my fun, but we should get outta here! Now! begins to desperately dance back and forth Lying is a bad idea, you know?! takes a sip of punch which then drips onto the floor and is hosed away by the janitor fairy in front of Timmy's eyes. And holding it in is bad for my kidneys! Wanda: And excuse me if I sound as short sighted as you always do gestures with her hands and spills more punch in front of Timmy when I say: come on, what else could possibly go wrong! rushes up to Timmy who is laying down with his legs triple crossed and looking very uncomfortable. What am I gonna do?! Wandisimo has Wanda! stands up, tosses the drinks aside, and begins to desperately dance. Quick! Let's go somewhere quiet to think! Like the boy's bathroom! Cosmo: No! I know what we need: a tall, cool glass of lemonade! poofs a glass of punch into his hand and then chugs it as Timmy watches on in pain. Followed by a quick trip to the bathroom! poofs away. Timmy: onto his knees. Wait! Take me with you! goes back to desperately holding himself. Cosmo: back in with toilet paper stuck to his foot Ahhhhhh! Ahhhh, that's better! But going to the bathroom is thirsty work! poofs a large mug labeled "Big Glug" into his hand and begins to noisely drink it in front of Timmy. The water drips onto Timmy's head. Timmy: No Cosmo! You have to decide right now! What is more important: living a lie to impress fairweather friends or your love for Wanda, the woman who's always loved you for who you really are!? Cosmo: Hmmmm takes a big jar of water out of his hat and begins noisely sipping it through a straw. passes out. rushes up to Wanda in desperation Wanda! remains are washed away by the janitor in front of Timmy I wish.... Cosmo: Timmy: Ahem, can I have everybody's attention please? Cosmo: Timothy isn't really my butler, he's my fairy godchild. is shown dancing in extreme desperation as Wanda looks on in a disinterested manner. Wanda: Oh Cosmo! Cosmo: Oh dowdy! Timmy: Oh my bladder! I can't take this anymore! rushes off screen with hands between his legs. Cosmo: Ha! I don't have to lie anymore! Phew, what a relief! and Wanda both poof in glasses of punch and begin drinking them. Timmy: by looking extremely releived and satisfied. Speaking of relief, whatever you do, don't drink the punch! and Wanda both look at the camera with horror shock as they stop drinking from their glasses. END Category:Season 4 transcripts Category:Incomplete Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts